legorobotwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute
Brute was one of the oldest and longest competing robots in Lego Robot Wars, entering series 1-5. It won the first and third series and was runner up in series 2, but began to fall behind the new standard of robot in series 4 and 5, losing in the heat final both times. Brute was then retired and parts of it were used to create Chop Suey in series 6. Brute was the first robot to regain its champion title, with Whiplash later repeating the feat. The robot was box shaped with a top mounted axe and rear scoop with four wheel drive in series 1, and had a very slow top speed. For series 2, the scoop was removed and a front wedge was added, plus the speed of the robot was increased. In series 1 the axe was quite slow and often failed to retract. From series 2 onwards the axe was faster, more reliable and had increased destructive capacity. Brute's remarkable durability was often a key factor in winning battles, as it has never lost a single fight through loss of mobility, only via the pit or flipping. The best example of its staying power was in the series 3 semi finals against Twister. Despite sustaining a lot of damage and the top half of the chassis being torn apart, Brute kept moving and outlasted Twister as it lost drive. Rivalry Brute's rivalry with Mayhem was one of the highlights of early Lego Robot Wars. The two met for the first time in roudn 1 of series 1, with Brute victorious after Mayhem dominated the early stages of the battle. They then met in the Grand Final of series 2 where Mayhem defeated Brute and took the title after a controversial rematch was called from the judges. Finally the two fought in series 3, once again in the Grand Final. Brute was victorius after immobilising Mayhem. Brute and Mayhem did not meet each other in series 4 or 5 and with Brute's subsequent retirement, it stands as victor in the rivalry at 2-1. History Series 1 Brute was drawn up against the noticeably faster Mayhem in its first ever battle, with Mayhem started strongly by lifting Brute up with it's forks and pushing it around the arena several times. Brute started to make a comeback after Mayhem's lifting spikes split in half, first using it's axe head to pull at the wires of Mayhem's weapon system, and then dislodging one of the drive gears leaving Mayhem immobile on one side. Brute advanced to the semi finals where it fought Armageddon, and was once again much slower than it's opponent. Armageddon tried to lift Brute up several times, but could not flip it over and took hits from the axe which knocked off armour panels. Brute also lost part of its front armour, but this damage did not hinder it. Armageddon rammed Brute with its rear and Brute fired the axe which hooked onto Armageddon's rear armour and peeled it off as it drove away. Armageddon tried to flip Brute again but could not gain enough leverage. At one point Armageddon tried to retract its lifter next to the edge of the arena and got caught on the wall, nearly pulling the wall down to the floor. Armageddon managed to free itself but was then axed by Brute. This attack began to loosen a wire on Armageddon and then Brute hit it again, dislodging the drive gears. Armageddon could only drive around circles and Brute was declared the winner and through to the Grand Final where it looked like a dark horse for the title. Brute faced the tough fan favourite Bladerunner in the final, who was at a disadvantage due to Brute being a pouns heavier and it also had only 2 motors instead of 4; Ochayedonald had 4 motors left for the final, 2 for both robots which he had not expected to reach this far. The fight started with Bladerunner ramming Brute, with an axe blow from Brute removing Bladerunner's front bumper. One of Bladerunner's front wheels came off after it hit a gap in the arena wall due to a front stopper not being placed on it. Brute axed Bladerunner which ripped a peice of the scoop off and started to drag it across the arena. Bladerunner escaped from Brute's grip and rammed it with the rear spikes, but did not cause much damage. Balderunner moved to the other side of the arena to build up a ramming charge on Brute, but could barely move it and lost another wheel from the impact. Bladerunner tried to attack Brute's rear scoop, but the ramming attacks did little to move the much heavier robot. After around 2 minutes of more futile ramming attacks, Bladerunner mysteriously stopped moving and Brute axed it causing damage to the top. Brute was declared the winner and surprising champion of the first series of Lego Robot Wars. Series 2 Brute returned seeded 1 and heavily modified for the second series of Lego Robot Wars; the rear scoop was replaced with a front wedge, the top speed was increased, the axe was faster and retracted more easily. In the first round it was drawn against newcomers Blade. Brute started by pushing Blade into the corner of the arena with its new wedge, and axing it while also taking blows from the axe of Blade. Neither robot took much damage and they moved into the centre of the arena, then Brute hit Blade with its axe and removed a top panel of armour. Brute then pushed Blade into the arena wall while part of its wedge loosened and then broke off. After the two exchanged a couple of axe blows and shoves, Brute rammed Blade into a wall which nearly separated it from the arena. Blade started to push back, ramming Brute to the top of the arena, but then Brute recovered and attacked Blade with its axe. Blade drove away and two of its wheels went over the pit, nearly falling in. Blade was caught between the pit and Brute and the series 1 champion seized the opportunity to push Blade into the dark hole. Brute fought another newcomer, Inerta in the semi finals. As Inertia got its weapon up to speed, Brute cautiously approached it, then rammed Inerta to stop the blades, with a small piece coming off of one of the robots. Brute axed Inerta which tore off a side panel, but it then got up to speed again and nearly ripped Brute's entire scoop off. Brute grappled Inerta with the axe which stopped the blades, before trying to push it into the pit. Brute failed and withdrew, allowing Inerta to spin up. Brute charged at Inerta, stopping the blades and lifting it up. Brute reversed away and dodged Inerta's weapon, then driving around the pit to try and draw its opponent in. Inerta followed Brute, but then reversed as one of its wheels was nearly caught over the edge of the pit. Brute went around the other side of the arena and rammed Inerta who was sitting idly by the pit, nearly driving in itself. Brute pushed Inerta and axed it, before hooking its axe under the spinner. A combination of trying to retract the axe and careful pushing caused Inerta to topple over. Inerta's blades flailed helplessly, leaving Brute to advance to the Grand Final. The last opponent left standing between Brute and a second successive championship win was Mayhem, a grudge match from series 1. The battle started with Brute axing Mayhem but missing. Brute then tried to get around the sides of Mayhem, who was having difficulty gaining traction due to its low ground clearance and the uneven arena floor. Brute axed Mayhem from the rear a couple of times, before pushing it side-on into the arena wall and striking it with the axe again. Mayhem finally managed to gain effective purchase on the floor and got underneath Brute with one of its lifting spikes, and pushed it across the arena. Mayhem took Brute to the pit and held it over, almost driving in itself. Brute's wheels were still touching the floor which allowed it to reverse and pull Mayhem over the pit, until Mayhem finally fell in, with Brute still caught on one of its lifting spikes. A second title victory for Brute seemed certain, until a controversial judges decision ruled that since Brute was locked with Mayhem at the time of the pitting and unable to move away, both robots were incapacitated and thus immobilised. A rematch was called with both robots returned to their starting positions. Brute started by bumping into Mayhem and driving into the spikes, but then reversing away before they were raised. Mayhem caught Brute side-on and lifted it up. Some of Brute's wheels were still on the ground, which led to a long tug of war as Mayhem pushed Brute around the arena trying to pit it, with Brute avoiding a close call once as both robots rotated in a circle near the pit. Despite Brute's frantic axe flailing, Mayhem kept a firm grip and was eventually able to build up a straight charge and shove Brute into the pit, striping the champions of their title. Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Wins/Losses Wins: 10 Losses: 3 Category:Lego Robot Wars Champions